1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a portable handheld pressure support system configured to provide relief and/or recovery from dyspnea.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to apply a positive air pressure (PAP) to a patient's airway to keep the airway open and avoid collapse during breathing. This positive pressure effectively “splints” the airway, thereby maintaining an open passage to the lungs. Dyspnea, or shortness of breath, is a primary symptom of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). COPD patients may suffer occurrences of dyspnea when exerting themselves. The forms of exertion may include performing household chores, walking to the local store, or climbing a set of stairs. An onset of dyspnea limits a patient's ability to perform activities and can trigger apprehension or panic, further reducing the patient's ability to function. Many COPD patients require oxygen when exerting themselves and/or during sleep. COPD patients carry short acting bronchodilators to alleviate their symptoms of dyspnea. Bronchodilators have drawbacks including that they are steroid based, and are slow acting (4-20 minutes).